


Patch me up (my heart too)

by Hopefulwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Mysterion was his release, he loved getting into the costume and having the chance to be someone else, be perceived differently than being Kenny, saving people that needed it and reprimanding the people that deserved it





	Patch me up (my heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really nice one to write even though I got some writers block part of the way through.
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

 

Kenny was an outsider, due to where he lived; the side of town that people blanked from their minds because of his shack like house and bleakness surrounding it, he wasn't privy to friends like other groups he saw hanging around the school which he attended, like that loud colourful bunch that no one wanted to be friends with but always found their way to their lunch table anyway, the closest he got to friends were the guys that either shoved him out of their way or cornered him behind the school, in the dark part that no one ever checked, it was now his routine, the only constant waking up in his bed and realising that they had gone a bit to far and he had died that, among others are the main cause that he finds his way back to his dark room, he doesn't like it but he's grown more used to it than when he was younger.

He has himself slumped underneath his parka at the empty lunch table he has managed to reserve for himself because, well, he is the outsider, it's a small thing only enough space for a few people but with a nice view of the table resonating noise in the middle of the room, two were arguing passionately one in a red jacket and the other in orange he could see the latters face from the angle he was sitting at and it was twisted in old exasperated frustration and while he supposed that the rest of the table could be interesting to watch he found orange easy to observe, he seemed to be not only colourful in appearance but also in spirit from what he had seen before, Kenny would love to talk to him but he doubted that orange jacket would take kindly to being talked to by the kid from the wrong side of town.

Mysterion was his release, he loved getting into the costume and having the chance to be someone else, be perceived differently than being Kenny, saving people that needed it and reprimanding the people that deserved it, deaths came quickly though, in many different ways, but the pluses far outweighed those. South Park had plenty of problems that he could tend to some of the worst types of crime and disasters centered around it and even more attached to that small interesting group that the police had gotten too lazy to sort out so Kenny was like the clean up crew for whatever misadventure they had gotten themselves into.

The disconnect felt so wide between when he was Kenny and when he donned a dark cape and was Mysterion it was great that he could talk to people and help out but at the same time it wasn't, he wanted that when the costume came off too.

It was dark out and he had just busted a guy beating someone else up in a back alley, he came across a lot of that, it seemed like it was a common occurrence in South Park, and had come out of it a bit worse for ware but he would heal quicker than the guy who caused it and was on his way to find anyone else who had caused any problems when he came across orange jacket and almost ducked back into the alley but wanted to see how the other would react.

The other seemed to recognise him and then passed him by, that was more than he would get normally and counted that as a small victory.

 

Cartman had dragged them into another thing that nobody else apart from him wanted to do, like normal, and it had ended like it normally had also; horribly, and Kyle and Stan had to clean the problem up while Cartman left them to it, the bastard, but it seemed like they had someone helping to fix it too and Kyle had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Kenny, or er Mysterion had come face to masked face with orange jacket again he was half way through a rare slightly uneventful patrol and orange had stopped him, “Hi, I just wanted to thank you for helping out the other day,” he greeted somewhat awkwardly, and Kenny didn't have to think about what he was referring to.

He wanted to play it off casually though he'd never been thanked for something like that before, “no problem, it's my job,” he replied gruffly as he had always done to mask his voice, and before it got anymore awkward he took off to continue righting the wrongs of the small mountain town.

Kyle had heard that the guys name was Mysterion after some light digging, he was interesting and made him remember the times from when he was a kid that he had strapped a kite to his back and proclaim he had super powers, this guy hadn't left that phase though and it was interesting but god knows that the small mountain town needed someone like him.

He kept an eye out for the dark purple clad hero, Mysterion doesn't seem to have any connections to anyone, which, is sort of smart but it makes looking out for clues hard but he continued on like normal, attending school, keeping good grades and fending off Eric Cartman and his bullshit, in between all that he had started to notice a kid in a bright orange parka, notice that he always seemed alone and never sat with anyone, in between all the stuff the town seemed to throw at him he hadn't seen this guy at all but, he supposed that no one else had either, or, even worse chose to not notice and that didn't seem to do the kid any favours with the way that he was trying to hide himself into a lump of orange as he huddled his body against the wall, and it seemed like Kyle had gained himself someone else to watch out for.

The kid had come in with cuts, grazes and bruises most days, he had come in one day with a large cut on the side of his face and Kyle decided to approach him, try to help or patch him up, he doesn't know why he cares about this guy so much but there's just something about him, the fact that he stands out but is ignored.

He felt like an idiot walking up to the guy, what was he going to introduce with, ‘hi I'm Kyle, let me fix your face,’ fuck no, Kyle tapped the guy on the shoulder, “are you okay dude?” He asked.

The guy looked like a deer caught in headlights, “yeah, why?” He returned softly.

Kyle pointed to the cut, “did you want help with that?” He inquired, making the guy touch his cheek like he'd only just noticed it was there.

“I, erm, don't worry about it.” He brushed off.

“I didn't even give you my name did I? Sorry, it's Kyle.” He introduced, he had been too awkward to give it in the first place.

“I'm, I'm Kenny.” 

“I'm surprised I haven't seen you before.” 

That, strangely, made Kenny laugh, “people normally don't.” 

There was a pause, “Are you sure you don't want me to patch your face?” Kyle wanted to check.

Kenny seemed to hesitate, before caving, “sure, thanks.” 

Kyle brought him back to the lunch table, he'd forgotten his bag and there was some plasters that his mother insisted on him having, ‘you can never be too careful,’ she had told him, he sat Kenny down with his back to the rest of them while he dug around in his backpack, “who's this kid?” Cartman had asked around a mouthful of his lunch.

Kyle rolled his eyes, “it's none of your fucking business.” He retorted as he pulled out a couple of plasters, he heard Cartman's outrage as he pulled the wrapping off of one, Kenny snickering silently and Kyle smiled at him while he stuck it over his cut, and again on another on his forehead.

“Do you want to stay here?” Kyle asked after he was finished, secretly wanting to annoy Cartman more by keeping Kenny there and wanting him there anyway, two birds with one stone.

“Long as you're sure.” 

It was strange sitting at a table that he had only watched the proceedings of before that, Kyle sitting next to him while the boy across from him shot him daggers with his eyes, watching him cautiously and examining him like a bug under a microscope, “what's your name?” The boy asked.

“Kenny.” He replied shortly.

The boy seemed to see something new about him, a glimmer in his eye, “you're the poor kid, right?” He let out, sitting taller in his seat, making Kyle snap, “Cartman!” Reprimanding, from beside Kenny.

“Yeah, I am.” Kenny sighed, his reputation proceeds him.

“I've seen when guys push you in the halls, you get that a lot don't you?” Cartman probed, his voice going into a faux understanding tone.

He can never seem to get away from it, “shut the fuck up Cartman.” Kyle warned lowly.

“But I'm not wrong, am I?” Cartman asked rhetorically, a smile tugging his lips.

Kyle grabbed his hand, leaning in to whisper, “I'm leaving, you wanna come with me?” Kenny’s skin prickled and he nodded.

They both stood up, Kyle still holding his hand and both walked away, ending up at Kenny's empty table, “I'm sorry that I brought you there, I didn't think that he'd be like that.” Kyle sounded bitter.

“sorry for making you walk away, you didn't have to.” Kenny apologized. 

Kyle pulled a face, “You think that I'd stay there listening to him say that about you?” 

“Well, yeah, you don't know me, I wouldn't expect you to walk away from your friends.” Kenny says, sitting down.

“You're more of a friend than Cartman is.”

That became a staple of their friendship, Kenny was prone to scrapes and was never without at least one that Kyle could patch up, the latter was just glad that Kenny seemed to heal quickly.

Kenny was walking away from a mission gone wrong, he hadn't broken anything, thank god, but dying to reset his injuries would have been easier, he stumbled, wishing he had Kyle to bandage him up. just when he was half way home he got a call from Kyle, he decided to take it, “hello?” His voice was weary.

“Are you okay? You don't sound normal.” Kyle came through, sounding concerned.

“Just a bit banged up is all, don’ worry about it.” Kenny held his head, splitting headache coming to the forefront.

“Why didn't you call me?”

“There's nothing you can do ‘bout it.” 

“Why don't you come to mine? I can fix it.” Kyle replied softly, and like always, Kenny caved.

Kenny knew that Kyle thought he was having problems at home that gave him all of his injuries and he wanted to right that worry, but he would only give Kyle another one by telling him the truth, which he would have to, so he just decided to let Kyle make his own mind up.

Kyle was concerned, he has a stash of bandaids, bandages and creams in his bag that he only ever uses for Kenny, and that's not right, he shouldn't have to use so many, but as long as he cares for the other like that he's making sure Kennys okay.

The bully's had cornered him, laying into him with hard fists and biting kicks that left him feeling woozy, his head slumping against his chest and waiting until he woke up in bed, dead from his injuries, but he heard Kyle, like his white knight coming to save him, “stop! Leave him alone!” He shouted, gritting his teeth.

The guys seemed to second guess listening to him, but their common sense won out, sprinting back out the way they came. Kenny could feel blood dripping down his face, they'd probably broken one of his teeth too. Kyle ran over to him, “fuck, what have they done to you?” His hands shook as he got out his bag of supplies.

“Don't look pretty?” Kenny smiled tiredly.

Kyle laughed despite himself, “not now you don't.” He got Kenny a tissue for his bleeding nose, Kenny taking it, wiping his face and pinching his nose, “what else?”

“Probably a lotta bruises, don’ think anythin’s broken.”

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, “good, I don't wanna take you to hospital.” He would if he needed to but he knows how Kenny feels about them.

“Thanks.” Kenny breathed.

“Don't worry about it, just call me whenever you get in problems like this, yeah?” Kyle insisted, though Kenny hoped he wouldn't need him like this again, but Kenny knew he would.

It turned out that Kenny did, he had tried to take a knife out of a guys hand but it had slipped, the guy pushing against him and slicing through his outfit easily, stabbing him in the shoulder, knife wounds were always a pain in the ass, it took him too long to die with one and he couldn't be bothered to finish the job once he had the dude tied up and the blade out of his hand, holding his shoulder and putting pressure on the burning wound, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialing Kyles number, walking over to where he had his backpack stashed in an adjacent ally, taking his hood down and pushing his mask up once he was out of sight, “hey dude, what's up?” Kyle's voice came through.

“Not much, can I come round?” Kenny asked, taking off his costume and holding back a hiss as the fabric pulled his shoulder.

“What's wrong?” Kyle sounded concerned.

Kenny huffed, always so perspective, “why do I have to have an ulterior motive? What if I just want to see you?” He zipped his backpack up, hoisting it onto his good shoulder.

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Kyle didn't sound the least bit convinced, he'd be proved right soon enough.

Kenny came in through the back gate, not wanting to alert Kyle's parents, he was ready to knock on the door but saw Kyle was already waiting for him beyond the glass, standing there in the kitchen and Kyle let him in quickly, sitting Kenny down at the table while he locked the door, “what happened?” Kyle asked, annoyed and motioned towards the blossoming red spot and the hole in the middle.

Kyle turned from him for a moment and brought his makeshift medical bag that he must have slipped off of the counter, while Kenny pulled his hoodie off, dragging painfully on his aching skin, “flesh wound,” he brushed off, Kyle giving him one of his looks, “knife, guy walked past and stabbed me.” Well at least it was part of the truth.

“Fuck, Jesus Christ, why are people like that around here?” Kyle fretted, pulling out some butterfly stitches to hold the wound together, “this is all I've got.” Kyle excused.

“Good job it was a small knife.” Kenny jokes, Kyle giving him a sour expression, putting the tape on one side of the cut, pulling it towards the other side and lightly sticking it to his skin.

“None of your muscles or tendons damaged?” Kyle inquired, tacking another stitch to Kenny's skin.

“Don't think so, no.” Kenny replied, flexing his fingers.

“Lucky.” Kyle commented, thankful, “didn't see what the guy looked like?” 

“No.” Kenny replied shortly, not wanting to say too much more to give himself away. 

Kyle made a frustrated noise, “you walked here, how far away was it? Especially with your backpack.” He flicked his gaze to the bag.

“I don't know, don't worry.” He didn't want Kyle near his backpack, considering the contents.

“But you know I do.” Kyle smiled warmly.

He had managed to let the wound heal on its own, not dying in the meantime, thankfully, Kyle had checked it all the while, making sure that it would go back to normal, it was nice that Kyle was so concerned, he doesn't experience that with many people.

There was someone shouting and threatening, Kenny could hear them from a rooftop that he'd set himself on while he was doing his patrols and he rushed over to the source, sliding down a ladder connected to the side of the building he was on, dropping into the alley quietly, not wanting to alert whoever it is that was shouting, following the noise of an angry hushed voice.

He came upon a large man wrestling with something in his arms, turning around revealed Kyle, held close to his attacker with a hand over his mouth to quiet him and a gun being flailed around in the man's hand recklessly, he saw Kyle's eyes light up slightly seeing him, “put the gun down.” He commanded as evenly as he could.

The guy smirked cockily, “who are you to stop me?” 

Kenny could see the fear in Kyles eyes as his attacker put the gun to the side of his head, Kenny stepped forward cautiously, raising his hands placatingly, “don't do this, you'll regret it.”

That caused the guy to point the gun at Kenny, trying to threaten and Kenny looked at Kyle in a certain way that he hoped got across his plan, Kyle seemed to thankfully get it, waiting for a second before biting the guys hand as hard as he could, the gunman dropping his weapon in pained shock as he cried out and Kenny advanced quickly, kicking the gun out of the way and getting Kyle out of his grip, wrestling the guy to the floor before pulling a zip tie from his belt and securing the largers wrists with it tightly, “told you you'd regret it.” Kenny growled, stepping away and moving onto his ankles.

“What are you gonna do with him?” Kyle asked him shakily, rubbing at his neck, where he had been held.

“I'll give a tip off at the police station, but I'll leave him here for awhile longer though.” Kenny explained gruffly as he stood, he wanted to see that the guy suffered for a bit longer, being left on the cold ground was as much as Kenny could do.

“Thank you, I- I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown.” He said softly.

“S’no problem, Kyle.” He slipped, blood going cold, how was he going to explain this?

“How do you know my name?” Kyle sounded bewildered.

Kenny sighed, not having the mind to think of an excuse, so he took his hood off, exposing his short blond hair to the cold breeze and pushed his mask up, looking up at Kyle with a nervous smile on his face and wrapped his arm around himself, self conscious, he saw Kyle gape, “Kenny? You-”

“What?” Kenny checked.

“This is where all of those fucking scrapes come from” he breathed.

Kenny chuckled, “yeah, I get a lot of them.” 

“Jesus, you-you risk your life, every day.” Kyle says awed.

“Yeah, its the only good thing I had,” he paused, “before you.” 

“What do you mean?” Kyle asks, stepping closer.

“I've got so much shit in my life, school bullies, being the poor kid and all that comes with that, that this, helping people, was the best thing I had. before I got to know you, you don't take any notice of that stuff, don't care, and you patch me up whenever I get injured, you are the best thing in my life.” Kenny says, pouring out all the truths of his heart.

Kyles face opened up, “I love you, you know that right?” He says frankly, and Kenny shakes his head, “Well, you do now.” He smiles apprehensively. 

“What a place to admit our love for each other.” Kenny chuckles, gesturing to the bleak ally they were standing in and to the guy still on the floor.

“Wouldn't have it any other way.” Kyle simpers.

And Kenny agrees wholeheartedly.

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
